


teukwook | i'll never unsee that

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [81]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I’ll never unsee that.” teukwook</p>
            </blockquote>





	teukwook | i'll never unsee that

Ryeowook is currently compiling a list of things that he never wants to do again. On the top of his list is: “Traveling with Leeteuk.” 

He loves his leader, really he does, but traveling with Leeteuk is… different than traveling with Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk. 

First off, Leeteuk doesn’t want to do anything or go anywhere, and all he wants to eat is Korean food. 

Second, Leeteuk never sleeps like a normal human being. No, Ryeowook does _not_ want to wander around the streets of Schaffhausen at 3AM. He wants to sleep. 

Third, the only thing Leeteuk does want to do is go ziplining, which is decidedly an activity that Ryeowook could die without doing. They’re up high on some platform and Ryeowook thinks he might die before actually getting to zipline. Is it possible to die of fear, dread, and a bit of anger?

Unfortunately, Ryeowook thinks he’s about to find out.

He looks at the wires attached to his harness and sees his life flash before his eyes. Growing up, his childhood school, getting cast into SM, debut era, the giraffe era… 

He’s clinging to the bars on either side of the platform and doesn’t realize he’s screaming until Leeteuk’s voice breaks through.

“Ryeowook! You can do it!” he yells. 

Ryeowook opens his eyes to see Leeteuk on the opposite platform, smiling encouragingly and urging him on. “Hyung will catch you!”

 _“Hyung will catch you!”_  The words echo inside his brain and transport him to a time long ago.

They were at an MT event doing one of those dumb group training exercises. They made Ryeowook stand on a tall platform and free-fall backwards into the arms of his members. He’d been scared shitless then, which made flinging himself off a mountain even worse. 

But he remembers Leeteuk saying to him then, “Hyung will catch you! Just trust me!”

And he did.

At that moment, Ryeowook had realized that his leader did truly care for him and would do his best to protect him. Of course, there’d been some bumps along the way, but they hadn’t given up on each other. Leeteuk had been there, maybe not from the beginning, but Ryeowook forgave him for that a long time ago. 

“Come on, Ryeowookie! You can do it!” Leeteuk’s voice calls again.

Finally, Ryeowook decides that it’s now or never. The instructor gives him the go-ahead and he leaps from the platform with a banshee yell. Unfortunately, he leaps a bit too enthusiastically and the harness catches him _right_  in the wrong place.

“YeOWWWWW!” Ryeowook screams, his yells even more piercing than usual. 

Leeteuk is helpfully standing on the other platform dying of laughter.

They stumble down the stairs on the other side, Ryeowook walking awkwardly beside him. Leeteuk slings his arm around Ryeowook’s shoulder and says, “I don’t think I’ll ever unsee that: the image of you screaming in midair.”

Ryeowook glares murderously at him. “You might never see anything ever again,” he huffs under his breath.

Leeteuk decides Ryeowook may have lived with Kim Heechul for just a little too long. 


End file.
